El efecto mariposa
by hudgens77
Summary: Después de que Rin amenaza con dejar la natación, Haru está tan desesperado que desea que el padre de Rin jamás haya muerto. Ahora tiene que atenerse a las consecuencias de su acción, incluso aunque eso signifique no poder permanecer a su lado. RinHaru, One-shot.


**A/N:** _Hola! Traigo un nuevo fic que espero que les guste. La idea no es mía, le pertenece a_ **Matt Christophe** _(espero enorgullecerte con esto (?) amo los prompts que siempre das y tenía que escribir este!) y este fic participa en el reto_ **Deseos de Tanabata** _, perteneciente al Foro Iwatobi swim Club. Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni._

 _Empieza en el último episodio de la primera temporada, después de que Rin tiene su crisis y los demás chicos van a buscarlo._

 _Disfruten!_

* * *

 **El Efecto Mariposa**

* * *

¿No es maravilloso?

Maravilloso y quizá hasta un poco escalofriante como pequeños factores pueden afectar nuestra vida profundamente. Como unos simples minutos pueden cambiar la ruta de nuestra vida, o como una decisión aparentemente trivial puede ser crucial para definir una existencia.

Las cosas ocurrieron así: un fatídico día de competencias regionales en Iwatobi, Matsuoka Rin quedó en último lugar en el evento de cien metros. Frustrado por una reciente mala racha, el joven explotó y decidió dejar la natación al sentirse inútil.

No obstante, no contaba con que sus viejos compañeros de relevo estarían escuchándolo. Desesperados, decidieron buscar a Rin para hacerle una propuesta antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Rei, Nagisa, Makoto y Haruka se separaron con el fin de encontrarlo más rápido, y todo hubiera estado bien si tan solo Haru no hubiese vacilado un momento antes de ir a por Rin, y si este hubiese decidido permanecer unos cuantos segundos más admirando un árbol que le recordaba al de Sakura que solía estar en su primaria.

Si esos sencillos factores se hubieran cumplido, la historia sería diferente y Haru no se hubiese encontrado bajo la sombra de un árbol, leyendo con desesperanza las mismas palabras que él había escrito poco antes; completamente solo y sin rastro de Rin.

 _For the Team._

* * *

Rin se fue a Australia para volver a empezar.

Cuando Haru se enteró de la noticia, sintió ganas de llorar. Pero se contuvo, al menos frente a sus amigos. La que estaba totalmente desconsolada era Gou.

"No es justo," había dicho entre sollozos. "¿Cómo podemos ayudarlo, si él no nos deja hacerlo? Hermano, te necesito."

Rei y Nagisa se recargaron sobre los hombros de Gou a forma de consuelo. Makoto y Haru se encogieron ante la escena triste.

"Quisiera que papá estuviera aquí," añadió Gou después de una pausa. "Apenas y lo recuerdo, pero estoy segura que él sabría qué hacer."

* * *

Haru se quedó pensando en lo último que Gou había dicho.

Estaba convencido de que estaba equivocada. Si el señor Matsuoka siguiera vivo, no habría necesidad de hacer algo.

* * *

Evidentemente, la ausencia de Rin afectó a su grupo de amigos. No obstante, el festival de Tanabata se acercaba y Nagisa pensó que sería una buena idea asistir para que todos se despejaran de sus problemas.

Sinceramente, Haru no tenía muchas ganas de salir. Mas no había dejado de pensar en las palabras de Gou y en cómo serían las cosas si el señor Matsuoka siguiera vivo. Y como Tanabata se trataba de desear, soñar e imaginar; aceptó con una leve y extraña esperanza creciendo en su pecho.

Se fue junto con Makoto. Nagisa y Rei llegaron un poco más tarde.

"Chicos," saludó Makoto cuando los vio. "¿Y Gou?"

Las sonrisas de Rei y Nagisa desaparecieron. "Gou-chan no quiso venir," informó el rubio. Makoto y Haru se entristecieron.

"Oh."

Surgió un silencio incómodo. No era lo mismo sin Gou, pero poco a poco se olvidaron de eso entre el ambiente de la celebración. Las calles estaban decoradas con luces y arreglos de colores. Había tallos de bambú por todos lados, de los que colgaban tiras de papel con deseos escritos. Eventualmente los amigos se detuvieron en uno de ellos para colgar sus deseos. Todos ya lo llevaban escrito, a excepción de Haru. Todavía se debatía si pedir lo que llevaba pensando todos esos días o no.

"¿Qué vas a pedir, Haru?" preguntó Makoto cuando se percató de que el papel de Haru estaba en blanco. Sonreía con complicidad y Haru supo que Makoto creía conocer su deseo.

Él pensaba que Haru pediría que Rin regresara.

Pero esta vez se equivocaba.

"No sé..." respondió Haru pensativo, observando la tira de papel en su mano. Comenzaba a pensar que era algo estúpido pedir algo tan absurdo. Un desperdicio de papel, tinta y energía.

Se mordió el labio.

"Creen que si pides un deseo sobrenatural... ¿Se cumpla?" preguntó. Las expresiones de sus amigos mostraron sorpresa, puesto que era sumamente inusual que Haru pidiera la opinión de los demás.

"¿Sobrenatural?" repitió Makoto, enarcando las cejas con perplejidad. Por el contrario, Nagisa demostró alegría y curiosidad.

"¡Haru-chan! ¿Qué vas a pedir?"

"No puedo decirlo."

"Haru..." susurró Makoto, preocupado por no saber qué pasaba por la mente de su amigo. Pero fue la respuesta de Rei la que llamó la atención de todos.

"Haruka-senpai, ¿y por qué no lo intentas?" sonrió, extendiéndole un marcador que llevaba consigo.

Haru miró el utensilio antes de tomarlo con sorpresa. El hecho de que Rei, el siempre racional Rei lo motivara a pedir un deseo extraño era suficiente para motivarlo.

"Tienes razón," sonrió Haru de vuelta. "Lo intentaré."

 _Deseo que el padre de Rin nunca haya muerto._

* * *

Existen muy pocas acciones que son completamente desinteresadas, y el deseo de Haru no fue una de ellas.

A pesar de que su primera intención había sido que Rin fuera feliz y no se convirtiera en ese joven amargado e irritable; muy en el fondo esperaba poder nadar con él una vez más. Pero le salió el tiro por la culata, y aunque conocía de antemano que existía la posibilidad de que al cambiar las reglas del universo tal vez no conocería a Rin, dolía tener que resignarse a ello.

Al parecer, Haru era el único que recordaba su vida anterior. Lo sabía porque algunas veces cuando era pequeño pretendió no saber nada y contarle pasajes a Makoto y a Nagisa del universo alterno donde solían vivir, bajo el argumento de que eran sueños que había tenido. Y todas las veces sus amigos lo escuchaban con admiración, sin dar ni siquiera una mísera señal de reconocer de lo que Haru hablaba. Así que se acostumbró de mala gana a ello y dejó de hablar de aventuras pasadas, atesorándolas en su mente como preciosos recuerdos que nunca sucederían.

Nunca encontró a Rin.

O por lo menos, no de niño. Haru lo buscaba en las competencias, mas no había rastros de él. Cada vez que no lo encontraba se preguntaba dónde estaría con un agudo dolor en el pecho. Obtuvo la respuesta después, poco antes de terminar la primaria.

Las Olimpiadas fueron ese verano. El pueblo de Iwatobi estaba eufórico, porque al parecer un atleta oriundo de ahí participaría en las competencias de natación por primera vez.

Matsuoka Toraichi.

Era la sensación del pueblo, y fue cuando Haru supo más de él. Originario de Iwatobi; se vio obligado a irse a Tokio cuando su carrera olímpica despegó. Hacía años no regresaba, desde que se había casado con una mujer del pueblo que había sido su novia inclusive durante los arduos años de entrenamiento. Ambos se habían mudado a Tokio y tenido hijos, aunque él estaba constantemente de viaje.

Haru no sabía cómo sentirse. Aquello explicaba todo: la razón por la cual nunca encontró a Rin era porque este había vivido toda su vida en Tokio.

Y Haru se prometió que no dejaría de entrenar, pasara lo que pasara, y algún día alcanzaría a Rin en esa enorme ciudad.

* * *

Los años pasaron. Sin Rin, Haru nunca dejó de practicar y Makoto y Nagisa nunca cesaron de acompañarlo. En preparatoria conocieron a Rei y Nagisa volvió a convencerlo de que se les uniera.

Sin Rin, ganaron las Regionales. Fueron a Nacionales dos años consecutivos; y luego Haru y Makoto se mudaron a Tokio después de su graduación, aunque cada uno persiguiendo metas diferentes. Makoto entró a la Universidad y Haru se enfocó en la natación competitiva con la esperanza de encontrarse con Rin, mas no sucedía y con cada día que pasaba Haru perdía más y más la paciencia.

 _¿Dónde estás?_

 _¿Por qué no has hecho de tu nombre todo un evento, Rin? El hijo del famoso medallista Olímpico, siguiendo sus pasos..._

 _¿Hasta cuándo te veré en las competencias?_

A pesar de la angustia que a veces sentía al considerar que tal vez jamás volvería a ver a Rin, Haru nunca dejó de practicar. Después de todo, bien decían que la esperanza muere al último.

Y en efecto, después de un par de meses desde que Haru llegó a Tokio, toda la espera cobró sentido.

Lo encontró un viernes por la tarde en el enorme natatorio, justo cuando emergía de los vestidores preparado con su traje de baño y esperando indicaciones de su entrenador. Rin estaba sentado en las gradas, mirando la práctica. El corazón de Haru revoloteó salvajemente en su pecho y se despotricó sin control en el momento en que los ojos de Rin se encontraron con los suyos.

Y Rin le sonrió.

Haru sintió sus mejillas arder. No era fácil que él se sonrojara, pero la emoción de verlo después de tanto tiempo lo sobrecogió. Además, sintió vergüenza por no haberse percatado de que se había quedado mirando como un estúpido.

Desvió la mirada y se arrojó al agua sin pensarlo, a pesar de que no fuese su turno y escuchase a su entrenador reclamarle por lo mismo. Pero no le importaba. Su pecho ardía y Haru necesitaba desbocar ese sentimiento o sentiría que iba a explotar.

Nadó hasta sentirse exhausto. Ni siquiera estaba muy consciente de cuánto había sido, ¿quizá dos mil metros? No estaba seguro, pero su entrenador debía estarlo, así que no importaba. Lo único que importaba era que entre más pronto terminara, más pronto podría acercarse a Rin.

Tocó la pared, finalizando así otra vuelta, y emergió jadeante del agua. Su entrenador le extendía la mano y lo felicitó por su tiempo y resistencia, olvidándose así del regaño inicial. Haru asintió sin prestarle mucha atención y de inmediato buscó a Rin con la mirada. El muchacho seguía donde mismo y lo observaba fijamente. Lo saludó con la mano.

Haru pasó saliva, alterado.

Se acercó.

"¡Hola!" exclamó Rin amistosamente. Escuchar su voz hizo florecer sensaciones ya olvidadas por Haru. Trató de no ponerse nervioso, o más bien dicho, de no mostrarlo. No sabía que decir. Para Rin él era un extraño, pero para Haru era la persona que había estado esperando con ansias.

"Eh... Hola," dijo secamente, maldiciendo en su interior por no saber cómo reaccionar. Pero la sonrisa de Rin solo se ensanchó, y Haru no pudo evitar recordar cuando Rin era pequeño. Siempre alegre, como debía ser.

Por esa sonrisa todo valía la pena.

"¡Nadas muy bien!" exclamó Rin. A pesar de que Haru era un desconocido, no parecía desconcertado por su comportamiento inusual. Y fue cuando continuó que Haru se dio cuenta por qué. "Si te preguntas por qué luzco familiar, es porque de seguro has visto a mi papá," el pecho de Rin se infló de orgullo; "Matsuoka Toraichi."

Haru se preguntó cuántas veces Rin había ensayado esa frase.

Asintió. Pero claro.

"...Medallista Olímpico," aseveró Haru.

"Sí. Soy Rin," se presentó al fin. "Sé que es un nombre de niña pero—"

"Nanase Haruka," interrumpió Haru. Era difícil, por no decir doloroso, tener que volver a empezar como si los años de amistad nunca hubiesen existido. Con la intención de ahorrarse un par de pasos para restaurar su relación con Rin, comandó: "Dime Haru."

"Okay, Haru. Y dime, ¿eres fan de papá?" inquirió, tratando de descifrar el motivo por el cual Haru lo miraba con tanta intensidad. Cuando este enarcó una ceja, Rin agregó: "Porque puedo conseguirte un autógrafo, si quieres. Claro, cuando venga..."

Haru asintió ausentemente, decidiendo que sería más fácil seguirle la corriente. Mas había algo que lo estaba molestando desde que había visto a Rin, y era el hecho de que a pesar de que estaba ahí, no era partícipe de la práctica de natación.

"¿Nadas?" cuestionó. Rin pareció confundido ante la gravedad de su tono, pero pronto la obstinada sonrisa retomó su rostro.

"Oh, no," rio, agitando la mano como una forma de restarle importancia. "O sea, sé cómo, pero no lo practico. No me interesa."

Haru sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho.

"¿Por qué no?"

Rin frunció el ceño.

"No porque a tus padres les guste algo significa que a ti también debe gustarte, ¿no crees?" rezongó con molestia. "Además, no tengo tiempo para eso."

A pesar de que su negativa le dolía de sobremanera, Haru no insistió. Esas eran las consecuencias de su deseo y tenía que aceptarlas. Además, parecía haber tocado un tema delicado. Pero si Rin no estaba interesado en natación, ¿qué hacía ahí? Y, ¿cuáles eran sus nuevos intereses?

"¿Estudias aquí?"

Rin afirmó con la cabeza.

"Cerca. Idiomas. Aunque a veces me gusta venir aquí para relajarme," alargó la última sílaba mientras revisaba su reloj de pulso y levantó las cejas. "Bueno, creo que tengo que irme. Gusto en conocerte, Haru."

"Adiós," dijo Haru, observando cómo se marchaba y sin saber cómo retenerle.

* * *

Haru se quedó pensando en Rin. ¿Qué tan diferentes eran ahora sus senderos?

Se preguntaba por qué Rin no estaba interesado en nadar. Uno esperaría que teniendo un padre deportista y famoso se motivaría más para seguirle los pasos, pero lucía como que había tenido el efecto contrario. A Haru le parecían increíbles las consecuencias que el cambio de un solo factor podía causar. El efecto mariposa, o algo así lo llamaban, ¿no?

En fin. El punto era que a Rin no le importaban los deportes, y ahora que la impresión inicial de encontrarlo había pasado, Haru se percataba de que era bastante obvio con tan solo verlo. Si bien no era un enclenque, este Rin no era tan fornido como el Rin de sus recuerdos. Además, ahora que su padre era famoso Rin había vivido toda su vida en la enorme ciudad de Tokio, y eso solo significaba que sus amistades eran completamente diferentes.

Quizá lo único que permanecía prácticamente intacto era su estilo al vestir.

Makoto visitó a Haru esa tarde y notó su ensimismamiento casi de inmediato. Le preguntó si todo estaba bien y Haru dijo que sí. Makoto insistió mas no logró sacarle nada al respecto. Se rindió, asumiendo que tarde o temprano lo descubriría.

Más tarde fueron a la biblioteca de la Universidad de Makoto, puesto que él necesitaba algunos libros para una tarea. Haru lo ayudó a buscarlos y sorprendentemente, se encontraron con Rin.

"¿Haru?" dijo el pelirrojo al verlo. Tanto Makoto como el aludido voltearon a verlo. Haru lucía sorprendido.

"¿Rin? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Aquí estudio," dijo Rin. Miró a Makoto; "¿Quién es tu amigo?"

"Rin, él es Makoto. Makoto, Rin," los presentó. Makoto lo veía con curiosidad y Haru supo lo que se estaba preguntando. "Lo conocí hoy en la piscina."

Las comisuras de los labios de Makoto se elevaron en su clásica sonrisa afable.

"Mucho gusto. ¿Qué estudias? Nunca te había visto."

"Ah, ¿también estudias aquí?" inquirió Rin. "Yo estoy en Idiomas, ¿y tú?"

Siguieron conversando. Haru no podía creer la suerte de Makoto, que tenía a Rin tan cerca y jamás lo había visto. No pudo evitarlo —se sintió ligeramente desplazado puesto que Rin y Makoto tenían personalidades afines. Ambos eran amigables y conversadores, y la gente tendía a quererlos sin mucho esfuerzo.

Naturalmente, se llevaron bien. Aunque eventualmente eso fue beneficioso para Haru porque así su amistad creció. Rin y Makoto conversaban cuando se encontraban en la Universidad. A veces Haru se encontraba con Rin en el club de natación y hablaban un poco. Y otras veces salían los tres juntos a divertirse. Poco a poco y con el tiempo se volvieron más cercanos, pero había algo más para Haru. Rin ya no era esa persona sombría e irritable con la que se había encontrado en su otra vida —había vuelto a ser como ese niño confiado, fastidioso y alegre, si bien un poco más maduro.

Y a pesar de que ya no compitieran, nadie podía negar que había química entre ellos. Tal vez era por la ausencia y el miedo a nunca volver a encontrarlo ahora que las circunstancias eran diferentes, pero Haru nunca se había sentido tan consciente de lo fuerte que era su atracción hacia Rin.

Lo que no sabía era que el hilo rojo que los unía era tan fuerte que Rin lo sentía también. Se estaba enamorando de Haru y no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

Un día como cualquier otro, Haru se encontró a Rin en las gradas del club de natación. Ya no le sorprendía, sus visitas eran cada vez más frecuentes. Pero eso le agradaba.

Lo que más le gustaba y motivaba era cuando salía del agua después de una extensa práctica y se encontraba con los ojos de Rin fijos en él, muy abiertos y brillantes. A Haru le gustaba admirar su expresión atónita porque le daba esperanzas de que quizá, muy en el fondo, Rin sí tenía ganas de nadar. Y tal vez si Haru se seguía esforzando eventualmente motivaría a Rin a nadar, así como él lo había motivado alguna vez a participar en un relevo.

 _¡Te mostraré un paisaje que jamás hayas visto!_

Haru salió de la piscina y agitó la cabeza, tanto para sacudirse el agua como el recuerdo. Intercambió algunas palabras con su entrenador y luego se dirigió a Rin, que le sonreía con un ligero toque de arrogancia.

"Sabes, si fueras tan bueno en socializar como lo eres en natación, seguro serías el más popular de la escuela... Con todo y tu nombre de niña," se burló en el momento en que Haru se acercó.

"Mira quién habla, Rinrin," replicó Haru, recordando el estúpido apodo. Rin jadeó audiblemente y las orejas se le pusieron rojas.

"¡Haru! ¡N-no me llames así!" balbució, totalmente avergonzado. Haru fue incapaz de contener una sonrisa al notar que Rin seguía reaccionando al apodo, e insistió a fin de aferrarse al recuerdo.

"¿Por qué no, Rinrin?"

Rin puso los ojos en blanco, aunque el sonrojo no había abandonado sus mejillas del todo.

"Eres un idiota, Haruka," enfatizó. Haru hizo una mueca, no le gustaba que lo llamaran por su nombre completo. "En fin, solo venía a decirte que papá vendrá este fin de semana. Y yo, como buen amigo que soy pensé que... ¿Te gustaría cenar con nosotros el sábado?"

Haru no comprendía por qué Rin se estaba ruborizando de nuevo, pero el gesto lo conmovió. Rin todavía creía que Haru era fanático de su padre, y que tuviera la consideración de invitarlo era muy lindo de su parte.

"Sí. Gracias, Rinrin."

Rin le dio un codazo.

"Tonto," rio.

* * *

Haru llegó puntual a la casa de Rin. Y quizá debió esperárselo, pero de cualquier manera le sorprendió lo grande y bonita que era la residencia. Inclusive tenían un sirviente, que fue el que lo recibió y lo llevó hasta la sala, donde la familia conversaba antes de cenar. Los ojos de Rin se iluminaron en el momento en que vio a Haru. "¡Viniste!" expresó con alegría, poniéndose de pie y presentándoselo a los demás. "Mamá, papá, Gou. Él es mi amigo Haru."

Las mujeres saludaron de vuelta, pero fue la imponente presencia del señor Matsuoka la que capturó la atención de Haru. Su simple aura le recordaba increíblemente a Rin.

"Ah, ¡así que este es el Haruka del que tanto hablas!" respondió el padre de Rin. Haru se había quedado sin palabras ante la impresión de ver al famosísimo nadador Matsuoka en persona; y fue aún más increíble cuando se puso de pie y le extendió su mano efusivamente. "Mucho gusto, dime Toraichi," Haru tomó su mano y la sacudió, atónito; "Rin ha mencionado mucho tu afición por la natación, ¿qué estilo practicas?"

"Libre," contestó Haru con simpleza y un leve rubor en sus mejillas. No sabía que lo ponía más inquieto, el hecho de que Rin hubiese hablado de él con su familia o que el famoso Matsuoka Toraichi supiera de él.

Como si buscaran ponerlo más nervioso, Rin apoyó su brazo en su hombro e intervino:

"Es muy rápido, papá. No dudo que en un futuro llegue a superar tus récords."

"Rin," se quejó Haru, incapaz de controlar su sonrojo. Pero Toraichi solo rio amistosamente.

"Con que esas traemos, eh. ¡Quizá deberíamos competir para ver eso!"

Los ojos de Haru casi se salen de sus órbitas.

"¿Eh? Yo no—"

"¡¿Hablas en serio?!" interrumpió Rin, emocionado. Toraichi simplemente se encogió de hombros.

"¿Por qué no habría de? Me encantaría ver de qué estás hecho, Haruka-kun."

Ese aire competitivo. Esa sonrisa confiada hasta el punto de la arrogancia. Esa pasión por la natación.

No cabía duda que ese hombre era el padre de Rin.

Haru se había quedado completamente sin palabras. Estaba pensando en negarse, pero la familia lo miraba expectante; y por si fuera poco, Rin lo sacudió impacientemente.

"Haru, ¡di que sí! ¡No todos los días se tiene esta oportunidad!"

Haru lo ignoró, fijando los ojos en Toraichi. La sonrisa del hombre se ensanchó.

"¿Nadarás con este viejo, Haruka-kun?"

Haru pasó saliva.

"E-está bien," cedió. "¿Cuándo?"

* * *

Quedaron en lunes por la noche, después de la práctica de natación de Haru. Dicho joven esperaba ahora en el borde de la alberca, mojado y sumergiendo los pies en el agua. Habían pasado alrededor de veinte minutos desde que la práctica había terminado y ya todos los demás se habían ido.

Escuchó a alguien entrar y levantó la cabeza, alerta. Era Rin. Haru se puso de pie, mas de cualquier forma se sintió abrumado en el momento en el que el cuerpo del pelirrojo se estrelló con el suyo y se fundieron en un abrazo.

¿Era su imaginación, o Rin estaba temblando?

Y, ¿por qué estaba solo?

Haru palideció al imaginarse lo peor.

"¡Haru!" la voz de Rin, alterada y exclamativa, lo sacó de sus pensamientos. "Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento mucho."

"R-Rin," Haru tartamudeó, estrujado. Rin deshizo el abrazo para mirarlo a los ojos con tristeza y preocupación.

"Papá no podrá venir," dijo tentativamente para observar la reacción de Haru. "Consiguió un nuevo patrocinador y tuvo que reunirse con él, y me pidió que te diera esto a forma de disculpa," Rin le extendió una fotografía autografiada de su padre; "Sé lo importante que era esto para ti."

Haru observó el pedazo de papel brillante entre sus manos. Sí, no podía negar que estaba un poco decepcionado, pero nada que no pudiera superar. Sin embargo, Rin todavía pensaba que era un gran fanático de Toraichi, y el hecho de que se preocupara tanto por su reacción era muy conmovedor.

"No te preocupes."

Rin se movía incómodamente. Haru no lucía molesto, pero de todas maneras se sentía algo culpable.

"¿Puedo compensártelo de alguna forma? Fui yo el que te dio falsas esperanzas..."

Haru miró a Rin fijamente. Ya estaba preparado para una confrontación, y esta era la perfecta excusa.

Sus ojos deslumbraron con excitación por una probada de los viejos tiempos.

"Compite conmigo," soltó.

"¿Eh?" Rin enarcó una ceja. "¿Nadando?"

Haru puso los ojos en blanco.

"Obviamente, Rin."

"Estás loco," respondió el otro de inmediato. Frunció el ceño. "No hay comparación, me vas a ganar sin esfuerzo. Yo no soy mi padre."

"Nunca dije que lo fueras," contestó Haru a eso. Oh, vaya que lo sabía. Sí, Toraichi y Rin se parecían en muchos aspectos, pero para Haru Rin era sencillamente irremplazable. Mas era extraño, porque Rin jamás le había negado una carrera.

"...Además, no traigo traje de baño."

"Debe de haber alguno en los vestidores. ¿O es que te da miedo perder, Matsuoka?"

Las facciones de Rin se endurecieron.

"¡Nunca!" profirió. Sonrió, audaz. "Te vas a arrepentir, Nanase. ¡Nadie sale invicto después de retar a un Matsuoka!"

* * *

Salieron de los vestidores ya listos. Rin se acomodaba unos cuantos cabellos rebeldes dentro del gorro y se colocó sus goggles, tirando del elástico y luego dejando que azotara. Haru observó el simple hábito con devoción.

Se colocaron en carriles contiguos. No había nadie que les tomara el tiempo, así que fue Rin el que contó. "En sus marcas, listos... ¡Fuera!"

Ambos cayeron al agua al mismo tiempo. A Haru le sorprendió lo rápidos que seguían siendo los reflejos del pelirrojo, pero lo más fascinante era que su aura permanecía intacta. A través del agua Haruka podía sentir lo poderoso de sus movimientos, y la vibrante energía que emitía y causaba que su corazón y sus miembros se aceleraran.

Sin embargo, pronto lo superó. Y al momento de dar la vuelta, el margen solo se amplió.

Como era de esperarse, fue Haru el que ganó. Tocó la pared primero y emergió del agua. Rin se había quedado bastante atrás, mas eso era obvio porque no tenía condición ni entrenamiento. No obstante, Haru pudo notar que sus movimientos y su línea eran perfectos, y que para ser una persona promedio en natación, Rin lo hacía rápido.

No cabía duda que había sido enseñado por un campeón Olímpico.

Finalmente, Rin lo alcanzó. Salió del agua con la respiración agitada y se quitó los goggles y el gorro en un solo movimiento.

A su lado, Haru lo observaba.

"Eres bueno," comentó. Rin puso los ojos en blanco, pensando que se estaba burlando de él.

"Oh, cállate."

"Es en serio," afirmó Haru. Rin lo miró al fin. "Rin, ¿en verdad nunca has considerado la natación profesional?"

Rin se encogió de hombros y salió de la alberca. Le extendió una mano a Haru y este la tomó para salir.

"Cuando era más pequeño, pero ya no. Ahora cámbiate y vamos a comer algo, ¿sí? Me estoy muriendo de hambre."

Haru torció los labios, pero optó por no insistir.

Después de alistarse fueron a un restaurante cercano de comida rápida y se sentaron junto al otro. "¿Siempre comes pescado?" inquirió Rin mientras Haru le daba otra mordida a su hamburguesa de pescado. A decir verdad, no se le antojaba ni un poco.

Haru asintió y tragó. Volteó a mirar a Rin, y este puso los ojos en blanco.

"Ay, Haru. Tienes catsup en la mejilla."

Haru tomó una servilleta y se limpió la mejilla equivocada.

"¿Ya?"

Rin rio suavemente mientras negaba con la cabeza. Haru soltó un gruñido y Rin tomó otra servilleta.

"Déjame ayudarte."

Frotó con delicadeza el área manchada, sintiendo la mirada penetrante de Haru sobre él. Trató de ignorarla, solo hacía que su corazón se acelerara. Trató de ignorar lo rosa de sus labios entreabiertos y lo caliente de sus suspiros, pero al final fue en vano porque Haru fue incapaz de contenerse más y se le lanzó en el momento en que la mano de Rin dejó de tocar su mejilla. El beso fue apenas un roce rápido y efímero, puesto que Rin de inmediato colocó una mano en el pecho de Haru y retrocedió.

"¡Haru!" profirió con la cara ardiente y el corazón palpitando tan fuerte que podía escucharlo en sus orejas. Volteó a ver a su alrededor, pero nadie los miraba. El contacto había sido fugaz y la exclamación de Rin se había perdido entre la bulla de los niños jugando, las demás conversaciones y la música que emitía de las pantallas de televisión alrededor del restaurante.

Suspiró aliviado. "Tenemos que hablar."

Haru no respondió. Evadió su mirada y asintió. Continuaron comiendo en silencio hasta terminar y salir del restaurante.

La noche era cálida y ambos jóvenes caminaban con cierta incomodidad. Fueron a casa de Haru, porque ahí tendrían más privacidad.

"¿Te ofrezco algo de tomar?" preguntó Haru cuando llegaron. Rin suspiró y negó con la cabeza, pasándose las manos por el cabello rojo.

"Mira, Haru, tú también me gustas," se animó a decir al fin. "Pero no puedo salir contigo."

Haru palideció. Sintió una punzada de un sentimiento desagradable e intenso, el mismo que había sentido cuando Rin le había dicho que jamás volvería a nadar con él en sus antiguas vidas. Y es que no podía evitarlo: si bien al principio pensaba que lo que hacía por Rin era motivado por su amistad, las cosas habían cambiado. Todo ese anhelo por volver a verle, volver a nadar con él, volver a verlo feliz se había metido muy dentro de su piel. Toda su vida giraba en torno a Rin y ya no podía negarlo más: había desarrollado fuertes sentimientos por él.

Pero, ¿había sido todo en vano?

¿Desear su felicidad, buscarlo, tratar de recuperar su amistad?

¿Tratar de luchar por algo más?

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó en un hilo de voz. Rin se sintió turbado: nunca antes había visto a Haru lucir tan triste, tan descorazonado. Era agridulce porque la idea de herirlo le dolía, pero a la vez lo hacía feliz el hecho de que Haru estuviese tan enamorado de él como él lo estaba de Haru.

Decidió que en ese momento no importaban sus traumas del pasado. Lo único que importaba era recuperar la felicidad de Haru, y solo había una forma de hacer eso.

Los ojos de Haru casi se salen de sus órbitas en el momento en que Rin se abalanzó sobre él y sus bocas se encontraron con brusquedad, pero pronto se amoldaron a la perfección.

Ambos se dejaron llevar, tropezando juntos hasta llegar a la cama.

* * *

"...Cuando era pequeño admiraba mucho a papá. Bueno, lo sigo haciendo, es increíble como nada. Pero cuando era chico inclusive quería ser como él," murmuró Rin con timidez, sintiendo como Haru lo miraba atentamente mientras trazaba arabescos en su piel desnuda, descansando después de hacer el amor. "Comencé a practicar natación y todo pero... papá nunca estaba con nosotros. Siempre ha estado yendo de un lado a otro para competir, y lo entiendo y le agradezco porque gracias a él no nos falta nada en el ámbito económico, aunque..." Rin mordió su labio inferior antes de continuar; "El dinero no lo es todo. A veces pienso que no me importaría no tener dinero de sobra con tal de que papá pudiera pasar más tiempo con nosotros."

Haru inspiró profundo.

"Rin..." susurró, acariciando su brazo. Se sentía culpable y ya no estaba seguro de haber hecho lo correcto al desear que el papá de Rin regresara. Se suponía que aquello debía dibujar una sonrisa permanente y sincera en el rostro de Rin, ¿no?

Entonces, ¿por qué sus pestañas estaban húmedas?

"...Y lo peor es que siempre promete que vendrá, ¿sabes? Como te pasó con lo de la carrera," siguió Rin. Ahora Haru entendía por qué había llegado tan alterado ese día. Rin no quería que sintiera lo mismo que él había sentido todos esos años. "Y para colmo soy lo suficientemente estúpido como para creerle una y otra vez, y al final solo me desilusiono a mí mismo como el idiota que soy."

Haru negó con la cabeza, enjugando una lágrima que no se suponía que debía estar ahí.

"No eres un idiota. Eres romántico," dijo. Rin esbozó una sonrisa triste.

"Mira quién lo dice. No lo esperaría de ti."

"Alguien muy especial me lo contagió."

"Es por eso que no puedo salir contigo, Haru," continuó Rin, ignorando el último comentario. "Los atletas profesionales solo tienen tiempo para una pasión, y es el deporte que practican. No pueden mantener una relación o una familia como deberían, es por eso que me prometí que no sería como papá."

Haru sintió la misma punzada de dolor cuando Rin pronunció esas palabras. Palideció.

"¿Por eso no nadas?"

Rin asintió.

"Sí."

Haru sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba. Al traer a Toraichi de vuelta, había alejado a Rin de su pasión y su sueño. Y lo peor de todo es que en lugar de hacerlo más feliz, Rin seguía igual. Porque quizá no era el mismo joven irritable de la otra vida, pero se había convertido en un muchacho sin sueños y desilusionado de la vida que enmascaraba su infelicidad detrás de una sonrisa perfecta pero falsa.

"Rin, dame una oportunidad," le rogó. "Te prometo que no te fallaré. Estaré ahí para ti siempre que lo necesites."

Rin se ocultó en el cuello de Haru, inseguro. Una parte de sí estaba terriblemente feliz, pero otra no quería esperanzarse porque conocía el dolor de la decepción.

"¿Siempre?" inquirió. Sintió a Haru asentir y levantó la vista para verlo a los ojos. La convicción en su rostro le provocó un cosquilleo en el estómago. "¿Lo prometes?"

Haru volvió a asentir. "Sí."

Rin no pudo contener más su sonrisa. Tenía la piel de gallina, dominado por la emoción cuando besó a Haru.

"Está bien. Te daré una oportunidad," aceptó, causando un sentimiento similar en el pecho de Haru. Este último sonrió y devolvió el contacto.

Entonces, el celular de Rin los interrumpió. Este último soltó un quejido gutural y rio suavemente cuando el otro murmuró que no contestara, pero el aparato siguió sonando hasta volverse molesto. Rin optó por tomar la llamada de mala gana.

"¿Bueno?" contestó con una enorme sonrisa mientras contemplaba a Haru. Mas esa sonrisa pronto se desvaneció. "¿Gou? ¡¿Qué pasó?! No llores, ¡explícame!"

Rin se volteó y Haru se quedó mirando, turbado. La llamada fue rápida pero se sintió eterna, y cuando terminó Rin estaba empapado en lágrimas.

"Papá está en el hospital," anunció con voz fúnebre. "Tuvo un paro cardíaco."

Haru no recordaba con exactitud que pasó después. El trayecto y la espera en el hospital fueron sucesos borrosos que solo eran interrumpidos por los leves sollozos y plegarias de los Matsuoka. Al menos hasta que el doctor emergió para explicarles que si bien su estado era delicado, Toraichi estaría bien.

Haru no escuchó nada más. El doctor seguía con su pronóstico y los Matsuoka haciendo preguntas ansiosas, pero él solo podía preguntarse qué diablos había sido eso.

¿Por qué pasaban esas cosas? ¿Acaso él no había sacrificado sus años de amistad con Rin con tal de que Toraichi viviera?

¿Es que no era suficiente?

Se distrajo un poco cuando Rin acudió a él, hecho un desastre, y Haru lo abrazó para calmarlo.

A partir de ahí, las cosas únicamente empeoraron. Toraichi seguía vivo, pero no mejoraba. Rin estaba triste y Haru estaba ahí para consolarlo, aunque no podía evitar angustiarse y pensar si había hecho algo mal. Pedía por el padre de Rin todas las noches, o porque al menos llegara hasta el día de Tanabata para desear por su salud.

El verano se acercaba y con ello, el fin del último año de Rei y Nagisa. Makoto y Haru les habían prometido que asistirían, aunque Haru no quería dejar solo a Rin con como estaban las cosas. Pero también quería estar presente en ese día tan especial para sus amigos.

Rin le dijo que no habría problema. Sin embargo, cuando el día llegó y acompañó a Haru a la estación con Makoto, sintió un poco de miedo a quedarse solo.

"¿En verdad tienes que irte?" susurró inseguro, mordiéndose el labio. Haru trató de no flaquear, Rin no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil.

"Rin, solo será por un fin de semana. Ya les prometimos a Nagisa y a Rei que estaríamos ahí."

"Está bien," suspiró el pelirrojo. Esbozó una sonrisa. "Diviértete mucho."

Se despidieron con un abrazo y un beso casto. Makoto los miraba con ternura y cuando Haru se reunió con él, se despidió de Rin con un gesto de mano que el pelirrojo imitó.

La ceremonia de graduación fue al siguiente día. Haru y Makoto contemplaron con orgullo a sus amigos aceptar sus diplomas y a Rei dar un discurso conmovedor. Cuando terminó y después de una extensa ronda de abrazos y felicitaciones, los cuatro amigos tuvieron la oportunidad de quedarse conversando un rato en el patio de la escuela e intercambiar regalos de graduación. Haru y Makoto les habían pagado un tour por Tokio para que fueran en las vacaciones, y Rei y Nagisa se emocionaron mucho por ello. Además, resultó que Rei también había comprado un obsequio para Nagisa, aunque se graduaran al mismo tiempo. Era un precioso peluche de pingüino que llevaba escondido en su mochila todo ese tiempo.

"Rei-chan, yo también tengo un regalo para ti," anunció Nagisa, conmovido y hurgando en su mochila también. "¡Toma!"

El rubio le entregó un frasco con un enorme moño. Dentro, un pequeño capullo se prendía de la tapa.

Rei lució conmovido al notar esto.

"N-Nagisa-kun... No tenías que..."

"Pueees, me la encontré y supuse que te gustaría."

"Es hermoso," admiró Rei. "Representa exactamente el sentimiento que viene con graduarse: terminar una etapa y comenzar otra, dejar de ser las orugas que éramos para transformarnos en mariposas y volar..." levantó sus anteojos para enjugarse las lágrimas que apenas se formaban y añadió: "Me encanta, Nagisa-kun."

"¿Eh? En realidad solo recordé que te gustaban las mariposas y pensé que era un lindo detalle ver como se transformaba. Aunque supongo que lo puedes ver de esa manera si quieres," dijo Nagisa con sencillez, avergonzando a Rei por su profundo análisis y provocando las risas contenidas de Makoto y Haru.

"¡Nagisa-kun!" le reclamó Rei, abochornado. Nagisa echó a reír.

"Algunas cosas nunca cambian, ¿no crees, Haru?" murmuró Makoto cuando se serenó, observando la interacción del par con cariño. Los ojos de Haru resplandecieron al oír esto, y no pudo evitar pensar en Rin y en la química que seguía existiendo entre ellos. ¿Serían Nagisa y Rei iguales si las circunstancias cambiaran? Por ejemplo, si Rei nunca se hubiese unido al club de natación...

"¿En qué piensa, Haruka-senpai?" preguntó Rei, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

"¿Eh? Uh..." Haru vaciló y luego se encogió de hombros. "Pienso en cómo serían las cosas si fueran diferentes. Como, si hubieras seguido en el equipo de atletismo."

Rei sonrió amablemente. Fue su turno de encogerse de hombros.

"Probablemente hubiéramos llegado a Nacionales. Quién sabe, tal vez hasta me hubiera podido convertir en un atleta famoso, como Haruka-senpai."

"Rei-chan," intervino Nagisa. La angustia era legible en su rostro, el miedo de haber retenido a Rei de un futuro brillante. "Nunca lo pensé así, lo siento."

Sorprendentemente, Rei rio.

"¿Lo sientes, hasta ahora? No te preocupes por eso, Nagisa-kun," aseguró, despeinando los cabellos del rubio para devolverle confianza en sí mismo. "Yo fui el que decidí unirme a su club de natación, y no podría estar más feliz al respecto. Sabes, mientras escribía el discurso de graduación estaba pensando en eso," meditó. Miró a cada uno de sus amigos por un instante. "Cuando realmente quieres algo hay que sacrificar cosas para obtenerlo. Si yo hubiera seguido en el atletismo tendría que sacrificar mi amistad con ustedes. Prefiero sacrificar un futuro prometedor pero vacío, con tal de estar con las personas a las que quiero. No puedo tener las dos cosas, no soy tan tenaz como Haruka-senpai," miró al aludido y le sonrió. "Así que tengo que escoger. Si no, no habría un balance. Una cosa por otra."

"Miren, ¡está saliendo del capullo!" señaló Makoto, desviando la atención del vibrante discurso de Rei. Los chicos observaron el frasco con atención, a excepción de Haru que se quedó pensando en lo que Rei había dicho.

¿Sería cierto? Que para tener algo valioso, era necesario sacrificar otra cosa...

Eso explicaría por qué eran incompatibles las realidades donde Haru y Rin eran amigos desde pequeños y donde el señor Matsuoka seguía vivo. Mas, ¿no era eso lo que había estado pasando las últimas semanas? Rin y Haru se habían reunido, y Rin aún tenía a su papá sano y salvo. Al menos hasta que...

Haru sintió como si se le escapara el alma al darse cuenta de que la noche en que había consolidado su relación con Rin coincidía con la noche en la que Toraichi enfermó.

El fin de semana ya no fue igual. Sus amigos notaron que algo extraño le ocurría, pero Haru lo desmintió. No quería preocuparlos ni robarles la atención a Rei y Nagisa. Además, jamás le creerían una historia tan descabellada.

Haru trató de convencer a Rin de que no fuera a recibirlo a la estación cuando regresara, pero este hizo caso omiso. Apenas y habían hablado esos días puesto que cada quien tenía sus ocupaciones. Y aunque el abrazo de Rin siempre era bien recibido, a Haru le preocupaba las consecuencias que pudiera tener. No obstante, la enorme sonrisa de Rin traía buenas noticias.

"Haru, ¡es un milagro! ¡Papá mejoró muchísimo este fin de semana! Si sigue así, ¡pronto lo darán de alta!"

Haru sintió una enorme carga abandonar sus hombros. ¿Era verdad? En su pecho surgió la esperanza de que tal vez todo había sido una horrible coincidencia, y que al final quizás si había esperanzas para ellos.

Rin saludó a Makoto después. Cenaron los tres juntos y Haru se relajó. Después, Makoto se fue a su departamento y Rin se fue con Haru al suyo. Las preocupaciones al fin habían abandonado la mente del pelinegro y el amor que sentía provenir de Rin era tan fuerte que no pudo evitar entregarse a él esa noche.

Gran error.

El teléfono de Rin sonó a medianoche. Era su madre, informándole que Toraichi había sufrido un paro cardíaco.

Otra vez.

Haru se había cegado voluntariamente, pero no podía ser más obvio ya: apenas se alejaba unos días de Rin y Toraichi mejoraba. Regresaba y las cosas se ponían mal de nuevo.

Rei tenía razón. No había balance al tener las dos cosas, y el universo estaba buscando la forma de establecerlo.

Llegaron al hospital y Rin fue con su familia. Haru apenas y se les acercó. No se sentía digno.

Él era el culpable de todo.

Después de horas de tensión, un doctor les dio informes. Todo el tiempo Haru permaneció sentado, observando sus reacciones a cierta distancia. La familia rompió en llanto y se abrazaron, causando que el corazón de Haru diera un vuelco.

Rin se le acercó, llorando de alivio y balbuceando acerca del estado de su padre. Al menos seguía vivo. Con cada palabra, cada sollozo Haru se sentía peor.

No podía seguir con esto.

Era evidente que solo uno de los dos podía influir en la vida de Rin, y Haru no permitiría que su deseo fuera en vano. No permitiría que Rin fuera infeliz.

Así que tenía que alejarse para siempre, sin importar cuanto doliera.

"Rin... Creo que deberíamos terminar."

El parloteo de Rin cesó en seco.

"¿Qué?" inquirió con incredulidad. Haru no podía mirarlo a los ojos. "¿Hablas en serio, Haruka? ¡¿Qué mierda?!" despotricó Rin al procesar la información, atrayendo miradas de algunas personas en la sala de espera.

"Shhh... Vamos afuera, estás haciendo una escena."

"¡No me importa!" sentenció Rin aun más fuerte. "¡Merezco una explicación! Prometiste que estarías conmigo para siempre, ¡¿era una mentira?!"

Antes de que Haru pudiera replicar, una enfermera los interrumpió para pedirles que guardaran silencio o salieran. Rin rezongó, pero Haru lo tomó por el brazo y lo jaló. Sin embargo, no culpaba a Rin por su reacción. Era de esperarse con lo sensible que era, el estrés de la condición de su papá y de las acciones de Haru combinados.

Rin forcejeó y le gritó que lo soltara varias veces, pero no funcionó. Ahora Haru era más fuerte que él, y no fue hasta que salieron del hospital que aflojó su agarre y Rin se desprendió de él.

"¡Eres un maldito mentiroso!" reclamó entre lágrimas cuando pudo zafarse. Haru lo tomó por los hombros y lo miró a los ojos con desesperación.

"Rin, ¡escúchame! No puedo estar contigo por más que quiera, ¡¿entiendes eso?! Si esto sigue así, ¡tu papá va a morir!"

"¡¿Huh?!" Rin enarcó una ceja. "¡¿De qué diablos hablas, Nanase Haruka?!"

La fuerza de Haru flaqueó. Se pasó las manos por el cabello sin saber qué hacer, sintiendo como su mundo se desmoronaba y él no podía hacer nada para detenerlo.

"Todo esto es mi culpa. Yo... tú..." vaciló con las manos enterradas entre los mechones azabache. Soltó un suspiro, sabiendo que no podía ocultarlo más aunque Rin lo tachara de loco. "Esto va a sonar muy raro pero tú y yo ya nos conocíamos en otra realidad donde tu papá no estaba vivo, tú y yo solíamos ser amigos y nadábamos juntos..." pausó sin poder mirarlo, perdiéndose así la forma en que Rin abría los ojos desmesuradamente al comprender. Sueños de un relevo, de cuatro muchachitos de primaria nadando por diversión; de él mismo parado frente a una tumba que no conocía... ya no eran sueños, sino recuerdos. Visiones borrosas de otra realidad. Frente a él Haru seguía hablando; Rin nunca lo había escuchado hablar tanto en tan poco tiempo, del mismo modo que jamás lo había visto tan desesperado. "Hasta que te fuiste, y luego regresaste pero eras tan infeliz..." Haru pasó saliva con las facciones crispadas de dolor al rememorar; "que yo supuse que si tuvieras a tu papá contigo tal vez podrías volver a sonreír..."

Un escalofrío recorrió a Rin. Los pequeños momentos recién recordados se unieron para formar una historia entera, y entendió. Se acordaba de su amistad con Haru y los demás, del relevo. Se acordaba de irse a Australia y encontrarse con un muro, y de competir con Haru en unas vacaciones y perder las esperanzas al ser derrotado. Se acordaba de regresar para vencerlo, si bien atormentado por una terrible soledad, y recordaba el fiasco de la carrera de cien metros...

Volvió a temblar. Ese día se había sentido tan solo cuando nadie lo alcanzó y lo dejaron irse así como así, que le sorprendía saber que Haru sí había tomado cartas en el asunto. Y vaya que qué manera de hacerlo, porque aunque sus intenciones eran buenas Rin sentía que se le revolvía el estómago.

"Haru... No..."

Haru sigiuió hablando, pero Rin ya no escuchaba.

"...No estaba seguro de por qué pasaban estas cosas a pesar de lo que deseé, pero ahora entiendo que es él o yo—"

"¡¿Por qué hiciste algo así?!" lo interrumpió Rin con las facciones desencajadas.

Haru lo miró confundido.

"Lo hice por tu bien—"

"No," Rin apretó los puños con ese fatídico día en mente. "¿Por qué no simplemente fuiste y hablaste conmigo? ¡¿Por qué siempre pones excusas para no estar ahí cuando te necesito?!"

Todo podía haber sido tan simple.

Ese día había sentido tan solo, que lo único que necesitaba era compañía... justo como la necesitaba en ese momento. Pero Haru no entendía eso y trataba de solucionar el problema decidiendo por él en lugar de enfrentarlo juntos.

Y Rin ya tenía suficiente de eso.

"Rin—" murmuró Haru con angustia, casi como una súplica. Rin lo ignoró y se dio la media vuelta.

"Necesito pensar," declaró. "No me sigas, por favor."

"Pero Rin—"

El pelirrojo lo miró, serio y por encima del hombro.

"Haru, quiero ser yo el que decida mi destino," dijo con frialdad antes de marcharse.

Y Haru se lo permitió, perplejo.

Se lo permitió hasta un buen rato después que se le perdió de vista, cuando por fin se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido. Tal vez... tal vez podía encontrar alguna otra solución, una forma diferente de hallar el dichoso balance. Pero, ¿cuál era el caso si dejaba a Rin huir de nuevo? Ya había cometido ese error una vez, ¡no podía permitírselo de nuevo!

Salió corriendo, buscando a Rin aunque no sabía muy bien que haría cuando lo viera de nuevo. A pesar de lo que Rin decía, no podía haber estado equivocado en su deseo, ¿o sí? La persona clave para Rin siempre había sido su padre. Era su modelo a seguir, e inclusive ahora Haru sabía que a pesar de todos los defectos que pudiera tener, Rin lo quería muchísimo. No podía permitir que todo fuera en vano. No podía seguir acercándose a Rin a sabiendas de que eso desequilibraría este nuevo universo, y a cambio tomaría la vida de Toraichi una vez más.

Apretó los ojos. Su garganta le ardía, mas continuó corriendo por las calles de Tokio. Tenía que alejarse de Rin aunque lo destrozara.

O tal vez no.

No es que fuera engreído, pero si bien Haru no se consideraba esencial para Rin, era innegable el cambio que había visto en él desde que comenzaron su relación. Su sonrisa perfecta pero vacía se había vuelto verdadera.

Entonces, ¿qué debía hacer?

Tenía que haber alguna forma. ¿Acaso no había una solución en la que tanto Haru como Toraichi formaran parte de la vida de su adorado Rin? Él quería creer que sí. Y sí, tal vez la había, pero... si la existencia de Haru en la vida de Rin afectaba la existencia de Toraichi y viceversa, eso solo significaba algo...

Si ambos se quedaban, alguien más iba a sufrir las consecuencias.

La pregunta era ¿quién?

¿Sería la madre de Rin, sería Gou? Quizá incluso alguno de sus antiguos amigos...

Los pensamientos de Haru se vieron interrumpidos cuando escuchó el sonido de disparos provenir de un callejón.

* * *

Rin no había parado de llorar desde el momento en que dejó el hospital. Se sentía traicionado por todo lo que Haru le había ocultado, y porque a pesar de todo no quería dejarlo. Quería que, por una vez, Haru lo persiguiera y le hiciera saber que luchar por él valía la pena, en lugar de tomar decisiones por sí mismo que afectaban a ambos.

Pensando en eso, escuchó un grito agudo provenir de un callejón. Corrió alarmado hacia donde provenía —tal vez era algo estúpido, pero sentía la necesidad de ayudar. Después de todo, si ya había sido nadador, ¿quién podía asegurar que en otras vidas no había sido un policía, o incluso hasta un sultán?

Descartó los absurdos pensamientos al llegar. Un tipo había rodeado a una chica para asaltarla. Rin lo llamó y se acercó para defenderla. Ella gritó una vez más y aprovechó la primera oportunidad para huir y llamar a la policía. Rin se abalanzó sobre el tipo —era apenas un muchacho, quizá hasta más joven que él— y forcejearon por un momento; pero con lo que Rin no contaba era que a pesar de ser un enclenque, el tipo iba bien preparado. Sacó una pistola y Rin sintió un intenso dolor invadir su abdomen; mas no duró mucho tiempo porque el segundo disparo fue directo a su corazón.

* * *

Haru llegó demasiado tarde.

Cayó sobre sus rodillas en un charco de sangre, al lado del bello joven que ahora yacía inerte en el callejón, y comprendió a quién le tocaría sufrir las consecuencias si él y Toraichi sobrevivían.

Matsuoka... Rin.

* * *

El funeral fue el día de Tanabata.

Haru no asistió.

Se quedó en casa, deprimido y contemplando un tallo de bambú que había comprado con la esperanza de que quizá, si deseaba con suficiente fuerza, podría obtener otro milagro. Tal vez era egoísta e injusto, pero Haru realmente esperaba que el universo tuviera piedad.

La pregunta ahora era:

¿Qué pediría como deseo?

Tenía tantas opciones, tanto arrepentimiento, tantas cosas que deseaba cambiar.

 _Deseo una segunda oportunidad._

 _Deseo que Rin viva._

 _Deseo corregir todo._

Se preguntaba cuáles serían las nuevas circunstancias en caso de que su deseo fuese escuchado. ¿Volverían a este mundo donde Rin y Haru no compartían los mismos destinos? O quizá regresarían al viejo mundo, pero Haru tendría una nueva oportunidad para corregir las cosas.

O tal vez se encontrarían en un nuevo universo donde las cosas fueran totalmente distintas...

¿Cuál era la mejor opción?

Y, ¿cuál era la fórmula correcta de palabras para conseguir el resultado óptimo?

 _Yo solo quiero que..._

Haru entendió de repente lo que Rin le había dicho.

Todo ese tiempo, había sido sumamente egoísta. Había jugado a ser Dios al querer traer de vuelta al padre de Rin y asumir que su felicidad dependía de alguno de los dos. La felicidad de Rin no dependía de nadie más que Rin. Porque aunque otras personas influyan en eso y puedan mostrarte el camino cuando te sientas perdido, solamente uno mismo es capaz de encontrar su propia felicidad.

Haru no podía seguir jugando a ser Dios. No podía seguir escogiendo el destino de Rin por él. Tenía que dejarlo escoger por sí mismo, aunque eso significara no formar parte de su vida.

Suspiró.

Sabía exactamente que escribir.

 _Deseo que Rin sea feliz._

* * *

Cuando estás dispuesto a hacer sacrificios, el universo te recompensa.

Para Haru esa recompensa fue una segunda oportunidad.

Despertó el día de las Regionales después de un extraño y vívido sueño del que no recordaba muchas cosas, pero le había dejado una sensación de ansiedad en el pecho.

Las cosas sucedieron como tenían que suceder. Rin hizo un pésimo papel en su evento, preocupando a todos sus amigos, en especial a Haru. Por si fuera poco, después lo escucharon gritándole a Nitori acerca de dejar la natación.

¡No podían dejarlo!

El relevo se acercaba y sus amigos se separaron para buscar a Rin y hacerlo recapacitar. Haru salió corriendo al patio, miró el reloj con impaciencia, y entonces lo vio.

Rin estaba parado frente al árbol que tanto se parecía al de su primaria, observándolo ausentemente. Haru jadeó —no sabía por qué, pero tenía la sensación de haber vivido ese momento antes.

De cualquier manera, se sentía vacilante. Rin no era una persona fácil, había cambiado mucho y Haru no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría. Mas una extraña corazonada le decía que valía la pena intentarlo.

Justo en el momento en que se armaba de valor para alcanzarlo, Rin sintió la pesada mirada de Haruka y volteó a verlo. Su rostro denotó sorpresa, pero pronto se contrajo en una expresión de ira.

No obstante, Haru no se dejó intimidar. No sabía cómo o por qué; pero sabía que en el fondo Rin quería que siguiera intentando, que quería sentir el amor de sus amigos. Y Haru y los demás lo harían, porque valía la pena.

Tomó aire y se encaminó al pelirrojo de expresión amenazante.

Sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Y bueno, todos sabemos que pasa después jajaja. Me gustaría saber que pensaron del fic, así que por favor dejen un review. Les juro que me hacen el día! -corazoncitos gays-_


End file.
